Sometimes, Stupidity Can Be A Fortunate Thing
by Komu
Summary: After a rather unfortunate day, Finn realised whom he really should set his heart upon. And he also realises how horribly stupid he has been. But he is not the only one. Finn/Kurt SLASH. R&R.


**I don't own nothing. Except for the story, but sadly I don't own Glee, nor the characters. If I did, they would already be a fast couple.**

**----**

People might think that he, Finn Hudson, was pretty daft. But he was not stupid enough to stay with Quinn after the breaking news came. Actually, he was not stupid enough to take Rachel up on her offer either, about her being his rebound for a while. She had unexpectedly forced herself on him in the middle of the corridor, too. She was pretty much very creepy indeed.

Yes, he was smarter than that. And then he had been horribly stupid to trust Puck. The dude had been his friend forever, and to hear that he was the father of Quinn's baby was just too much for him to register.

Thus, he did the only thing that he could think of. He ran. And found himself thinking quite a lot more about Kurt than he probably should. He should call him, really. Kurt had a tendency to worry a lot, and recently he seemed to worry more about Finn than usual. Which was pretty nice, when it came down to it.

What was it Kurt had said before? That girls was Finn's problem, or something like that. He also duly remembered that the other teen had told him that singing out your feelings always helped. Too bad Finn could not come up with something that fit this crazy situation. Then suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"_I honestly love you." _

Finn had still not heard the ballad that Kurt had mentioned back then, but he suddenly realised something. The title obviously had something to do with the song, and Kurt had been supposed to sing something heartfelt about Finn that time.

And while Finn Hudson could admit that he was perhaps a little stupid, he was not _that_ stupid. Kurt was in love with him. The signs had been there for ages now, really. He had just ignored them. But now, that felt like an incredibly bad idea. If he had just dumped Quinn when he first started doubting their relationship, and gotten together with Kurt instead, perhaps his life had not been as messed up as it was right now. God knew Kurt seemed to care more about him than any girl had ever done. Except for his mother, but she was barely a girl anyway.

And Kurt was seriously cute. _Dangerously_ cute, even. But the fashionista had decided to run off right after Rachel jumped Finn, muttering something about needing to get home.

Wait a moment there. Finn immediately left the spot where he had been standing for minutes now and hurried in the direction of Kurt's home. God, he was so _stupid_.

*-*-*-*

People might think that he, Kurt Hummel, was a very intellectual kid. And he really was, too.

But it was inescapable, he had been a downright idiot to believe that Finn would come to him after the big break-up. Obviously the daft jock had to choose that ugly grandmother-like Rachel Berry. Yes, he admitted that he had been a fool, but he had seen enough of that by now.

The road home seemed a lot longer than usual, but it was good to take his frustrations out on the clothing rack as he threw away his jacket and stormed down to his room. He dimly saw that he passed his dad on the way down, and the man looked pretty worried. How strange.

Things were pretty blurry by now though, so he could have mistaken the look. Neither did he want to stop and find out if he had or not. Kurt was tired of fighting these burning tears that desperately ran down his face, and he was relieved when he was able to dramatically throw himself down on his bed and fully let them out.

He had been stupid to believe that Finn could realise Kurt's feelings. But what was worse, was that Kurt was stupid enough to still love the taller teen. And oh, how he loved him.

But even in his misery, he was not allowed to be alone. His dad was apparently set on winning some 'dad-of-the-day' award or something, because he felt him sitting down on the bed-frame.

*-*-*-*

People might think that he, Burt Hummel, did not care much for emotions or for his son. But they were all just stupid. He was a man, he did not show emotions to everyone. But his son honestly mattered to him, and even though he did not always see eye to eye with Kurt, he wanted his boy to be happy always.

And storming past him with tears on a broken face was certainly not happy, and that worried Burt. He followed his son down to his room, and found him on the bed. And judging by how the teens shoulders were shaking, Kurt was crying. No, definitely not Burt's definition of happy.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" He wondered quietly while sitting down on the bed-frame.

Silence ensued for a moment, before he heard a watery chuckle. "What's wrong? The fact that I was stupid enough to believe that Finn could ever love me back is what's wrong." He sounded so bitter, that Burt honestly did not know what to do.

And right on cue, his problems were solved by the ringing of the bell. Or rather; just delayed, but still.

"...Get it, I want to be alone anyway." Kurt muttered between sobs, and Burt found himself leaving to open that darn door. This Finn was going to pay for hurting his son. You did not, _not ever_, hurt a Hummel.

Outside the door stood a nervous looking teen, fidgeting. "Mr Hummel, I need to talk to Kurt." the kid muttered, and Burt narrowed his eyes.

"You're not that Finn person, are you?"

The look on the teens face was enough for him. Burt readily found himself grabbing the kid's shirt and shoving him up against the wall. "_You_! I don't know what you've done, but you are the reason Kurt is on his bed crying his heart out."

Finn looked alarmed, and actually hurt. Perhaps Burt's grip was a bit too hard. But screw that. "I haven't done anything! I was jumped by this crazy girl, and then Kurt just left. I _need_ to speak with him. Honestly." The teen urged, and Burt sighed. Perhaps it was best to let the kids settle this themselves.

"Fine, but if you hurt him more, you're dead."

*-*-*-*

Kurt had certainly not inherited his father's temper, and Finn found himself horribly relived by this. Burt Hummel was extremely frightening. But the man was apparently right about Kurt crying, because the feminine teen was thrown out on his bed with shaking sobs. And apparently, it was all Finn's fault.

If he had thought himself to be stupid before, it was nothing compared to how he felt right now. "Kurt." He murmured, venturing over to the bed to sit down beside the other while placing a hesitant hand on the small of his back. As a result, Kurt froze.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, and Finn was struck by how... _broken_ he sounded. "Shouldn't you be rebounding on Rachel right now?"

"No way. Whatever you saw was her forcing herself on me. She seriously scares me, and that's all. God, I'm so stupid. I should have realised earlier how you felt, and this whole thing would never have happened." Finn sighed, absent-mindedly rubbing small circles on Kurt's petite back.

"What do you mean?" Was that a spark of hope he heard it the other's voice? Finn certainly hoped so.

"You were right all along when you said that girls were my problem. And I'm so sorry for hurting you like this." Finn managed to get Kurt into a sitting position with that comment, and carefully turned him by the shoulders to look at his face. Even with puffy eyes and that bewildered, yet hopeful look, Kurt looked adorable. Lovely, even. And with that realisation, Finn brushed the tears off the perfect face and leaned in to give Kurt a light kiss.

*-*-*-*

Finn Hudson was kissing him. And telling him that girls were wrong for him. Oh god, had he died and gone to heaven? Or had he gone to sleep? If he had, this was a lovely dream and he never wanted it to end. Though Finn did seem rather surprised when Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. He had never imagined this happening after all the crap they had seen today, but the truth was that even if this was just a one time thing, it was better than nothing. Love was cruel like this.

Thankfully, Finn did not seem to be of the opinion that this should be for merely one time, because when they pulled apart, he looked at him with something quite gentle in his eyes. "I haven't realised this until now, but I really think I love you. And it's probably stupid of me to say it now when I just broke up with Quinn a few hours ago. But still."

"In that case, I think stupidity might be a good thing once in a while." Kurt murmured, and Finn wrapped his arms around him again. "And as I've said before, I honestly love you."


End file.
